First Kisses
by Optimistic-Pessimistz
Summary: Hana-kun talks about his first kiss. My first SenHana, so please be gentle?


**Title:** First Kiss(es)

**Chapter:** 1/1

**Genre:** One-shot

**Status:** Finished

**Pairing:** SenHana of course. Unless you people want some other pairing...? *evil smirk*

**Disclaimers:** You really should know better than to ask. Of course they don't belong to me. Wish they did though.

**Author:** Seraph_Kirin

**FFNet Portfolio:** [dunno if this works yet.]

**Email:** izumi0412@yahoo.com

**Dedications:** For P-chan, my faithful co-moderator who helped me with so much during my exam period...

**Author's notes:** This would be entirely from Sakuragi's POV. And no, you didn't read wrongly. The fic's name **is** _First Kiss(es)_.

**Warning:** OOC Sakuragi? This might also be a little confusing since there is no other persona besides Sakuragi. What you get are his answers to my questions. In other words, your imagination is the key?

Legend:

*Text* - Action a character does.

[Text] - Additional rambling of character]

Emoticons will be next to the character who does the action, or talking. Not many of them, so it shouldn't be that much of a problem.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

What?

You want to know about my first kiss?

Why?

So you can write a sappy fanfic about the both of us?

Oi, Smiley, stop grinning like a fool. *pushes Sen-chan away from him* 

What? You're telling me to give in to her because it's her first SenHana fic? 

My first kiss was nothing spectacular.

It wasn't mindblowing or anything resembling what those romantics have defined it to be.

It wasn't **that** hard to figure out why either. *rolls eyes*

After all, it **was** a great source of embarrassment to me at that time.

Well, it happened during a practice match between Shohoku and Ryonan.

That should clear a few cobwebs from your minds.

The rest is rather predictable, actually.

Yes, so it was an accident. 

Yes, so he didn't mean for anything of that sort to happen.

At least, *sneaks a disbelieving look at Sendoh*, that's what **he** says.

*Sendoh smiles beautifically.*

*Sakuragi rolls his eyes.* But the fact remained that it **did** happen. And I was the unfortunate recipient of it.

Anyway, I should make clear to all of you that that incident in particular **was an accident**.

It had absolutely nothing to do with any of our hormones at that point in time.

Well, it does, but we're not here to discuss the fallacies in my argument.

We're here to talk about my first kiss! *glares at readers*

I repeat: My first kiss was an unfortunate accident that should not have occurred. 

Except it did. 

And mark this, I don't regret it a bit. *pushes a clingy Sen-chan away once more*

Sendoh! Your puppy eyes don't work. You should know better by now.

*Sendoh pouts and Sakuragi ignores him.*

It wasn't especially funny at that point in time, given that I was the unwilling and unfortunate participant in that irrevocable chain of events.

Who would, I ask, be blown away by a kiss that was **accidentally** [at least, that is what I still maintain despite my friends' sniggering that Sendoh has been trying to move in on me **way** before that first kiss] **forced** on you by your opponent in basketball?

I was furious, of course.

Anyone would be, were they in my shoes.

As it was, at that point in time, a hush fell over the entire gym.

Yes, silence.

And yes, think graveyard silence.

That was how they took the **accident**.

In any case, ignoring their reactions, I was stupefied by what I thought was an utterly horrific scandal in the cooking pot.

Then I got mad real quick.

That being just after he, *pokes Sendoh in the ribs*, got up fast, face red and extremely sheepish, trying his desperate best to apologize.

I think he said something to the the extent that, this wasn't exactly how he planned it to be.

Well, you know me. When I'm mad, I don't care about whatsoever.

That little speech [At least I think it represented his intention to apologize] was ignored completely by me.

Mortification couldn't cover what I was feeling at that point in time.

So I did what everyone had expected of me to do. 

I head-butted him.

Twice.

And ouch, *rubs his head ruefully and glaring at Sen-chan at the same time, I can still feel those spikes.

Sendoh, what do you use gell your head anyway?

Cement? Or concrete?

*ignores wounded puppy look* Well, back to the story.

My original intention was to murder, *glares at whining-puppy Sen-chan*, but being the lucky guy he was, he escaped.

Only because I had been whacked six times in the head by Ayako and because of the forcible restraints that my dear teammates suddenly became, that I can assure you.

Oh, and then there was the half-time bell as well.

In any case, *glares at Sen-chan again*, I was withdrawn from the game during the second half and had to suffer the humiliation of watching Rukawa [and Sendoh, but I decided I hated Rukawa more] score points for our team against Ryonan.

Sendoh?

*laughs* He was withdrawn from the game as well. Due to a concussion that my Tensai head-butts had given him. 

*Sendoh rolls his eyes at this, smiling that easy smile of his.*

It wasn't fair! I remember fuming, as I stalked my way to the bathroom after that oyaji Anzai-sensei absolutely refused to send me into the game again.

I think he said something about "not want to corrupt the values of any more innocents in the gym".

When I asked him about it, he just pointed to where Ayako, Haruko, my Gundam and the leaders of Rukawa's Brigade were furiously debating over a piece of paper in a corner of the gym. 

I must confess, that was the first [and only] time I saw them so friendly towards each other.

When I approached them, they hid the papers behind their backs, laughing sheepishly. Ayako solved the problem of having me near them by whacking me and sending me to the bathroom to calm down.

It was only later that I realized that they were calculating the possibility of me having any sort of a future yaoi relationship with Sendoh.

They'd even calculated who would be on top! *breathes in heavily to calm down*

What?

Who did they bet on to be on top?

*lifts fist threateningly* Are you looking for trouble?! 

*Sendoh holds Sakuragi back, trying to calm him down*

*flushes a deep red* theyvotedthatSendohwouldbeontop!

...

Alright already! They voted that Sendoh would be on top, ok? 

*shrinks and starts to become a SD-and-depressed chibi* ...And it was a unanimous vote too...

Stop smiling! *starts towards Seraph warningly*

*Sendoh holds Sakuragi back, trying to calm him down*

*Sakuragi calms down, but continues glaring at Seraph.*

Anyway, I was happily... *looks confused* ..or was it unhappily walking towards the bathroom.

There I was, splashing my face with icy water, trying to calm my rampaging emotions down when I sensed a presence behind me.

I turned around and... there he was *waves in the direction of puppy Sendoh*, leaning against the doorway.

I glared at him. There wasn't much to say, I suppose.

What was there to say about an accident?

Nothing.

And he just stood there like the idiot he was, *whine from Sendoh again*, and just stared at me.

*Sendoh suddenly smiles very lewdly, and the sight of this causes Hanamichi to flush a deep red once more.*

Ok, so I had my shirt off. It wasn't **that** a big deal, right?

*Sendoh makes exaggerated hand motions.* ^_________^

*Sakuragi rolls his eyes.*

So it was to him. It didn't bother me at all at that time.

After?

After what?

Oh, after we got together. *flushes as Sendoh does his HENTAI-smile* Yah.

Anyway, we are digressing from the topic.

And stop drooling... Your imagination is going on overdrive.

Anyway, I stalked past him on my way out.

I had intended to ignore him, but he caught my left wrist and pulled me deeper into the room.

The last thing I know, my clothes were missing and he and I were bonking like rabbits.

*winces* How he learns all the moves he did then, I don't know...

*Sakuragi grows sombre.*

And when we finished (so-called), I left him first, in a state of pure mortification and didn't look back.

I bathed, of course, before I returned to my team-mates.

And we left (my team-mates and I) together.

I didn't see him for an entire week after that practice match.

Or rather, I avoided him for an entire week.

He was practically stalking me during that week.

Monday, he stood in front of my home at 7 am and left only at 11. I vowed to kill the idiot who gave him my address and realized later (after we got together) that he got it from Youhei.

Hoo boy, Youhei got his all right.

Tuesday to Friday, he stood outside the main gate of Shohoku every evening. I had to climb over the walls of the school to escape. 

I remember thinking, _Doesn't this guy have anything better to do?_

Saturday, the team left together for dinner. I anticipated that he would wait for me to catch me and slipped away earlier to meet them at somewhere else.

By Sunday, I had used up every last favor my team-mates and friends owed me. 

And that was the day he caught me unawares.

*He looks over to Sendoh and they smile together. Then he frowns.*

But that was only because Ayako betrayed me. 

For the yaoi that Sendoh promised her that she would see everyday in her third year in Shohoku.

In any case, he caught me, whisked me off to his favorite seaside and told me that I was not going to leave until I heard him out.

And I did.

You can stop looking at me. I won't give you any more details beyond that.

*Behind him, Sendoh does his HENTAI-smile and sighs nostalgically.*

Anyway, our first kiss at that game (and after the game on that day itself) wasn't counted in our record.

What counted were the many first kisses we had after I heard him out.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++OWARI+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Author's End Notes:**

Well, it didn't end as nicely as I had anticipated but, *shrugz* that's the best I can come up with at the moment.

For the people who loved my fics so far, I'm sorry that I won't be able to come up with them for another month or so. Reason being that I'm preparing for my entrance exams into college/university and therefore cannot (or are unable) to do so. 

After my exams...? We'll see if I get knocked by any shocking source of inspiration. ^___^ Pray hard people. *Evil Smile*

But seriously, I'll get back to this place after I finish. Just not yet.

So... reviews please?


End file.
